DP060: Journey to the Unown!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis Ash and friends arrive in Solaceon Town for Dawn's next contest. Dawn is training and shows off Aipom's new move, Double Hit. Brock reveals that this means Aipom is close to evolving. Soon Kenny arrives and reveals his new Breloom. Ash wants to battle him and Kenny agrees. During the battle, Kenny shows off the move Energy Ball, which Ash immediately wants to teach Turtwig. Kenny agrees and the battle is called off to begin training. Meanwhile, Team Galactic Commander Saturn and his two henchmen arrive at the Solaceon Ruins and retrieve a special cube, and before leaving, they upset all of the ruins' Unown. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Kenny arrive at the ruins and are then unexpectedly caught in the Unown's warped dimension and must figure out a way to stop them. Episode Plot The heroes came to Solaceon Town. Dawn is already training for the upcoming contest. Aipom uses Swift, then follows with Focus Punch, hitting a star and banishing others to make a sparkle. Piplup uses BubbleBeam and Aipom uses Focus Punch to hit the bubbles. Ash notices Aipom is so fast like it has two tails instead of one. This is because Aipom is using Double Hit, a move that has learned. Brock knows with this new move, Aipom is bound to evolve soon enough. It would be an Ambipom, in Kenny's words, as he arrived. Kenny taunts Dawn, calling her Dee-Dee. Ash wants to know why does he call her Dee-Dee, but this upsets Dawn. Kenny knows it was rough at Hearthome City, but Dawn is bound to participate and win the Solaceon Town's Contest. Dawn already planned to use Aipom. Kenny confirms to Ash that he has two ribbons, while Ash has two badges. Ash would like to finish the battle that was stopped, but Kenny has other things to do, like seeing Dialga and Palkia, shocking the heroes at that statement. Meowth gathers berries and sees some men. Team Rocket recalls they are Team Galactic, the ones who hired them to get the Adamant Orb. As they go, the man sees Team Rocket are present, though continues. The man sends Bronzor, who uses Flash. Team Rocket sees they are heading inside and want to get the treasure inside the building. The heroes came to Solaceon Ruins, a place where people worshiped Dialga and Palkia. Dawn sees the message, the exact one Cynthia told Paul and Ash when they met her. Ash sees it is the same under the other statue. Kenny would like to battle here, so Ash pleases his wish. They do not know who will strike first, but Dawn offers to use her Coin Toss application. She tosses the coin, and as agreed, it is heads, so Ash gets the first attack. Ash sends Turtwig, while Kenny his Breloom. Turtwig charges by tackling, hitting Breloom before it reacts. Turtwig goes to use Razor Leaf, but gets stopped by Mach Punch. Turtwig goes to bite, but gets negated by Energy Ball. Ash is impressed by this and wants help from Kenny to have Turtwig taught that move. Ash denies that Turtwig knows Bullet Seed, making Kenny think this will be tough. Still, Turtwig wants to learn that. Kenny makes a deal - if they beat him, he will teach Turtwig the move. As men from Team Galactic go further into the ruins, Team Rocket follows as well. The men came to a room and place some plates on the respective places they fit into. They see something is activated and the man greets Team Rocket, dropping the fact they thought they spied on them. A cube emerges, a relic Team Galactic desired. This causes some Unown to come from the wall. The man is delighted to have such artifact, while Bronzor uses Confuse Ray to stop the Unown from attacking. The Unown are angry; Dawn and Piplup, who were sitting on stairs, are pulled up, into the ruins. Team Rocket escape, as the Unown are angry and attack them. Piplup falls down and Aipom gets it, but falls down herself into the ruins. Dawn falls down in the ruins, while the heroes manage to get inside as well. The man is pleased with the discovery and is pleased to know they will get in the Spear Pillar soon enough. Brock and Ash are inside the ruins, while Kenny is scared to see the walls acting strange. Ash calms him down, as the Pokémon might get nervous, so they go to find Dawn. Dawn goes as well, but encounters the Unown. They strike, but Piplup's BubbleBeam and Aipom's Swift prevent the attack. As they continue, more Unown attack, but get stopped by Piplup and Aipom. For some reason, the attack caused the Unown to be calm and move out, while the hall appears. The Unown strike the heroes. The heroes do not know what caused them to attack, so they order their own Pokémon to attack them. The Unown stopped attacking and the confusion is gone. Dawn continues and her Piplup uses Whirlpool to attack the Unown. The Unown disappear, while Team Rocket appear. Team Rocket hides behind Dawn, while Piplup uses BubbleBeam to attack them. The Unown still charge, so Aipom uses Double Hit to strike them and suddenly, it evolves to Ambipom. The Unown attack, but get stopped by Swift and the confusion wears off. A confusion is made, as Dawn and Team Rocket spots Ash, Brock and Kenny... on the ceiling. Ash, Brock and Kenny say the same for them. Piplup uses BubbleBeam and the confusion wears off more Unown and tries to convince them to leave. The Unown leave, but Dawn and Team Rocket falls down, so Brock sends Happiny, and with the others, they get everyone. Everyone sees the entrance is opening - everything is in order. They go out, while Team Rocket still says they are not part of this plot and run away. Team Rocket is angry about the act of treachery the man of Team Galactic made and promise to crush them. Dawn is now confident to win the ribbon, with Ambipom on her side. Ash reminds Kenny about the battle, so Kenny promises to teach Turtwig after he comes back from the Pokémon Center... and if he tells Dee-Dee how he was scared in the ruins. Brock knows there is some secret behind this. Debuts Pokémon *Ambipom (Dawn's) *Bronzor *Kenny's Breloom Move *Double Hit *Energy Ball Item Spear Key Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Spiritomb **Pokémon senryū: ミカルゲよ　じっとがまんの　ごひゃくねん Mikaruge yo, jitto ga man no, go hyaku nen. *Saturn is listed as おとこ Man in the credits. *The same Unown writing from Top-Down Training is shown again in this episode. It's now written in four lines instead of six: **FRIEND **SUBETE NO INOCHI HA **BETSU NO INOCHI TO DEAI **NANIKA WO UMIDASU ***In the dub, Dawn reads it as When every life meets another life, something will be born. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. *At the point after Bronzor uses Confuse Ray, Saturn commanding it to use Teleport is edited out. Mistakes *In the original airing, Unown was spelt "Unknown" in the title. This was corrected in future airings. *In the scene where Ash saves Ambipom, Ambipom's feet are colored a light tan, like an Aipom's. They should be purple. *After the landing from the fall, Ambipom's Japanese voice can be heard. Gallery Dawn's training DP060 2.jpg Aipom uses Double Hit DP060 3.jpg Kenny annoys Dawn DP060 4.jpg Team Rocket were hired to get the Orb DP060 5.jpg Turtwig gets hit by Energy Ball DP060 6.jpg Team Galactic got a cube DP060 7.jpg Unown got hit by Confuse Ray DP060 8.jpg Team Rocket are *not* awesome DP060 9.jpg Aipom evolved to Ambipom DP060 10.jpg The moment of confusion }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Kenny Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic